Tea party for one
by MogsterDevout
Summary: Vincent was always a curious thing. The only thing that ever drew his attention was things people found to foolish acts. It was time to see if he could figure out a very foolish hatter.


Losing one's sight had its benefits and draw backs. One of the benefits, was that everything around you had a new sense of propose, each chime of the clock, the scent of a freshly cut flower that taste of something so wrong it felt just right. As each day passed, Xerxes found new ways of figuring out how to count the time and how to keep track of the days. Yet there was always a price to be paid for everything the man done.

To keep and eye and protect his dear friends he had made his second contract, even though it put a great deal of stress on his body. However there was one individual that enjoyed this to a great extent. Ever since he was a child he found ways of making the man suffer, when he was a child he would just randomly walk into the albino and take his kind nature and sweets and run off with out ever saying thanks.

Later on in life he grew to take pride in destroying things that were close to other's hearts. Xerxes was no exception. Yes Vincent had made an attempt on the Lady Sharon's life, and made the loyal servant use his powers to destroy what he had searched for. Yet there was something strange about the albino's movements, everyone else in Pandora said it was reckless behaviour. Though Vincent had seen other wise, and decided to come up with a series of test to see if this was true.

The first step was just simple observation of the man, to see his routine, watch how he acted and who to avoid conflict if trouble ever came up. After all one could never be to careful in a game of cat and mouse. Still after months of watching and planning, Vincent got the nerve up to set the gears in motion to see if he was right about the man they all claimed to be a noble knight. To see the albino's true colours behind the mask.

Since the main house would always be too crowded and draw far too much attention. Vincent had claimed an old warehouse that did belong to a butchers that had long since closed shop and moved away. Though looking around the room it held a unique sense to it all. Spending some time, he set the place up making two long tables one set out with an array of tea pots and cups yet the other side of the room was mainly in shadows, for that's they way it should be for now.

Taking a slow pace Xerxes walked up to the so called meeting place that Vincent had set up. The servant tried to figure out why he had been randomly summoned here, after all it wasn't like he was a man of the Nightray house. He shouldn't be just called away at a moments notice, though he didn't like the tone that was set in the card.

_Dearest Hatter,_

_I wanted to apologize for what I did months ago to you, it was cruel I know. However please let me make it up to you._

_Sincerely _

_Door Mouse._

_Liam had begged him not to go, yet there was something fishy about the whole thing, and the last thing they needed was to see Sharon almost hurt again. So Xerxes went in and found Vincent just sitting there at the other end of the long table holding a cup and watch._

"_Your late Hatter."_

"_I had no idea that you kept such a sharp schedule sewer rat."_

"_Oh but I always do when your concerned. After all time waits for no man does it?"_

_Xerxes gritted his teeth and just marched up the blonde with no charm or grace in his movements. He wanted an answer and wanted it now. Though when he got to the other end, he found a tea cup being shoved under his nose. Taking in the smell it smelt something foul, it caused his to take a step back and recoil in disgust. How could the vile thing drink that? Yes the albino called him sewer rat for a reason, he never knew he lived up to the name. _

_Feeling his lunch time cake wanting to come back up the way it came. He clasped a hand over his mouth and stuttered out a cough or two. All the while Vincent was casually laughing away drinking his tea. This was going to be so much fun, of course he didn't drink what was in the cup he had shoved under the servant's nose. Like he'd be caught drinking sewer water, the blonde didn't want to get ill. _

_No he had just ordinary tea in his, but alas his friend the Hatter would never know. Simply because after setting his cup down once more he moved out of his chair and began to circle the coughing form. Step by step looming closer and closer till he was in the albino's personal space, leaning in real close that his breath burnt against the pale flesh of Xerxes' ears._

"_My my Hatter is that they way to treat someone who has invited you to tea. Hmmmm?"_

_He didn't wait for a reply as he clamped over a small white handkerchief smothering what was uncovered by the man as he tried to respond to the question. No Vincent had learned from watching that given a seconds chance the swordsman could easily beat you. The key was to act quickly and deadly at all times. _

_He'd soon learn to enjoy the taste of blood….._


End file.
